(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of computer CPU heat dissipation module, and in particular, a heat dissipation fan with a mask housing mounted at the external of the fan. The heat dissipation fin is a cube with a large volume of heat dissipation capacity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The upgrading of computer CPU efficiency is important in all computers. If the operation ability of the CPU is faster, the operation ability of the computer with this CPU will be faster. Thus, it is a trend that the speed of CPU is to be upgraded in the manufacturing of computers. However, the heat energy generated by a high speed CPU of a computer will relatively higher, and therefore, a powerful heat dissipation module has to be mounted to the CPU of the computer so as to reduce the working temperature of the CPU in order to maintain normal operation.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional computer CPU heat dissipation module. This module has thin heat dissipation fin 10, or on the heat dissipation fin 10, a heat dissipation fan 20 with a small thickness is mounted. The surrounding of the heat dissipation fan 20 does not have a mask body 21. Even the heat dissipation fan is equipped with such a mask body 21, the mask body 21 and the fan body 22 are normally mounted on a securing housing body, and the height thereof is similar to that of the fan body 22. The heat dissipation body 10 is a flat board having a top end extended to a plurality of the heat dissipation side fins 11, 12 being the heat conductor. The flat, back surface at the other end of the heat dissipation side fins 11, 12 is adhered to the CPU top surface by a sealing adhesive, and a fastening hook 23 at the surrounding of the heat dissipation fan 20 is engaged with the heat dissipation side fins 11, 12 to form an entire structure.
The above structure can solve the heat dissipation of the CPU of the currently available computer. As shown in FIG. 2, the thickness of the heat dissipation fin 10 being mounted with the heat dissipation fan 20 is not thick, and the volume of heat dissipation of the heat dissipation fin 10 restricts the CPU heat dissipation area to the hot air discharge end of the heat dissipation fan 20. There is only a short heat transfer distance and due to the short distance of the mask body 21, convection current turbulence is formed at the surrounding of the heat dissipation fan 20, which formed into improper air resistance so that the heat discharging efficiency of heat energy is low. If the discharged heat energy is large, the function of heat dissipation is poor. It is understood that this drawback still exists in small for the heat dissipation fin 10 with low volume of heat dissipation, and if the distance of heat dissipation is short, the ventilation at the mask housing 21 is insufficient.
Accordingly, it is the objection of the present invention to provide a structure of computer CPU heat dissipation module to mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of computer CPU heat dissipation module comprising a heat dissipation fin, a heat dissipation fan, a pair of fastening elements, the CPU being mounted at a CPU seat and the top of the CPU mounted with the heat dissipation fin, and the top face of the heat fin being mounted with the heat dissipation fan which is then fastened by the fastening element, characterized in that the heat dissipation fin is a cubic structure having a height approximate the same as the length and width and the heat dissipation side fin is protruded toward the surrounding, and the bottom end thereof is tapered, and the heat dissipation fan has a fan body enclosed a unidirectional mask housing which can exactly cover the wall of the top surrounding of the heat dissipation fin such that the fan body is stacked onto the top of the heat dissipation fin, and the fastening element has one end being a fastening body, and the other end is a fastening ring, the back end of the fastening body has a suspension clip so as to fasten the top end at the two lateral wall of the mask housing, thereby the fastening body can cause the fastening ring to fasten the fastening hook corresponding to the CPU seat.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a structure of computer CPU heat dissipation module, wherein there is a sufficient distance from the bottom edge of the mask housing to the bottom end of the heat dissipation fin and the convection current turbulence is avoided.
A further object of the present invention to provide a structure of computer CPU heat dissipation module, wherein the heat dissipation module can be used for high speed CPU.
Another object of the present invention to provide a structure of computer CPU heat dissipation module, wherein the mask housing can be removed from the fan body to allow easy maintenance and replacement of parts.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.